You And I
by summer dash
Summary: Tidak ada yang tahu sebuah taruhan konyol bisa membuat pandanganku akan cinta berbalik 180 derajat. Juga pandanganku akan dia, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria sok cool yang lebih muda 4 tahun dariku. SasuSaku. AU


Aku pertama kali mengenalnya melalui salah seorang temanku. Kesan pertama tak ada yang begitu spesial tentangnya. Oke, aku akui dia memang tampan. Rambutnya yang hitam pekat, matanya yang entah kenapa seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu, serta perawakannya yang menurutku ideal. Aku tidak menyukai bentuk tubuh kekar seperti aktor pemeran _Thor_ , aku lebih menyukai bentuh tubuh yang sedikit kurus, namun kencang, seperti tubuh pemeran _Draco Malfoy_. Ah, aku seperti tante-tante girang saja. Tapi, kalian pasti tahu maksudku ' _kan_? Yah aku menyukai bentuk tubuh seperti itu, bentuk tubuh seperti dia. Tapi, meskipun dia memiliki sosok fisik yang menurutku lumayan, aku sama sekali tidak berfikir untuk menjadikannya pacarku. Demi apapun, dia empat tahun dibawahku! Meskipun entah bagaimana aku biasanya selalu berpacaran dengan pria yang umurnya dibawahku, dia terlalu muda! Lagipula, dia dingin, aku tidak pernah menyukai sosok pria dingin sok jaim seperti dia, meskipun biasanya aku selalu menyukai karakter _cool_ seperti itu di _manga_ , _anime_ , atau semua novel yang pernah aku baca, aku lebih memilih untuk menjalin hubungan dengan pria riang yang selalu bisa membuatku tertawa. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu masa depan ' _kan_? Sama denganku yang tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku akan memintanya berpacaran denganku hanya karena sebuah taruhan konyol, dan aku yang akhirnya untuk pertama kalinya jatuh cinta, dan patah hati untuk pertama kalinya.

 **You and I**

 **Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **This story is mine**

 **AU, OOC**

 _Happy Birthday Moo  
Relax, it's not your birthday fict_

Aku tidak percaya tentang cinta. Cinta adalah hal yang menurutku sesuatu yang tidak bisa dibuktikan keberadaannya. Menurutku hubungan antara seorang pria dan wanita hanya berlandaskan akan gairah. Pendapatku itu semakin kuat setelah membaca sebuah jurnal penelitian mengenai penyebab kita jatuh cinta. _Hormone_. Ya, cinta itu tidak ada, itu hanya sensasi yang timbul karena hormonmu meningkat. _Take that fact. And take that stupid hormone on your lovey dovey relationshit!_

"Yah, kau tidak percaya dengan cinta tapi kau sudah berpacaran sebanyak…" Ino sedang berusaha menghitung berapa kali aku menjalin hubungan, konyol. "Delapan kali, benar 'kan?" aku mengedikkan bahu tak peduli, aku tidak pernah menghitung berapa kali aku menjalin hubungan.

"Aku tidak percaya cinta, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa berpacaran bukan?" aku tak mengacuhkan pelototan Ino dan lebih memilih untuk mengamati jepitan rambut berwarna pink yang berbentuk tengkorak di etalase toko.

"Jangan bilang itu berarti kau sebenarnya tidak pernah menyukai pacar-pacarmu?"

"Ino, suka dan cinta itu berbeda. Aku menyukai mereka. Jika tidak, mana mungkin aku mau berpacaran dengan mereka?"

"Yah, kau ' _kan_ tidak bisa menolak pernyataan cinta dari orang lain," jawab Ino santai. Aku menghembuskan nafas. Aku memang tidak bisa menolak pernyataan cinta dari seseorang. Karena sifat bodohku ini, aku bahkan pernah mengiyakan ajakan berpacaran dari seorang pria yang memiliki kekasih hanya karena aku tidak tega menolaknya. Hasilnya? Yah, kekasih pria itu melabrakku di tempat umum saat tahu bahwa aku menjalin hubungan dengan kekasihnya.

"Aku… ah sudahlah, _toh_ itu masa lalu. Aku tidak mau lagi menerima ajakan berpacaran dari siapapun." Ino menatapku kasihan.

"Kau masih merasa bersalah dengan Kabuto?"

"…."

"Kau memang bodoh Saki, tidak bisa menolak permintaan seseorang, tidak bisa berbohong, terlalu mudah terasa iba, terlalu mudah percaya dengan omongan orang, ceroboh, apalagi kau juga tipe yang cepat melupakan kesalahan orang. Aku tidak terkejut jika suatu saat nanti kau akan meneleponku dan berkata bahwa kau tertipu telepon iseng yang mengatakan bahwa ibumu sedang berada di rumah sakit."

"Hei, aku tidak sebodoh itu!" ujarku sambil mencubit pinggangnya. Ino terkikik pelan, perhatian teman sejak kecilku itu tiba-tiba beralih saat melihat sekumpulan cat kuku berwarna cerah. Temanku yang satu ini memang hobi mengumpulkan cat kuku, hobi yang kadang aku juga ikut terpengaruh olehnya. Saat Ino sedang memilih cat kuku yang belum ia koleksi, aku melirik ke sebelahku. Meskipun ini toko aksesoris wanita, banyak para pria yang juga masuk ke dalam toko karena mengantar kekasih mereka.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan aku belum menjalin hubungan lagi, terakhir aku menjalin hubungan dengan Kabuto, salah seorang sahabatku. Pria baik, dewasa, penyabar, dan tampan. Tipe pria tanpa kekurangan yang bisa membuat seorang wanita bahagia karena memiliki kekasih sepertinya.

Hubungan kami sebenarnya lancar-lancar saja, bahkan cenderung romantis, tapi di bulan ketiga hubungan kami, semuanya langsung berbalik 180 derajat. Dan konyolnya itu hanya karena sebuah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

" _Sakura, apakah kau mencintaiku?"_

 _Saat mendengar pertanyaannya aku hanya bisa mematung. Entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, bahkan hanya sekedar mengatakan 'iya.'. Saat itu aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa berbohong dengan mudahnya seperti teman-temanku yang lain. Apa susahnya mengatakan iya?_

 _Aku mengigit bibirku, dan dengan ragu mendongak, menatap matanya. Kabuto menatapku dengan dengan khawatir dan ragu, entah bagaimana aku bisa melihat bahwa ia sedang terluka. Dan saat itu juga aku tahu, aku tidak akan bisa berbohong, meskipun memaksakan diri sekalipun. Aku tak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya. Aku tak bisa sekedar berkata iya._

 _Aku menyukainya. Aku nyaman bersama dengannya. Aku menyayanginya. Tapi… aku tidak mencintainya…. Bagaimana aku bisa aku mencintainya jika aku tidak percaya dengan cinta itu sendiri?_

Saat ia tidak mendengar jawabanku, dia hanya tersenyum. Sekarang pun jika aku mengingatnya, aku ingin menangis. Aku masih bisa melihat bahwa dia benar-benar terluka, tapi berusaha menyembunyikannya. Keesokan harinya, aku memintanya untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Saat itu juga aku berjanji dalam hati bahwa aku tidak akan menerima pernyataan cinta siapapun. Tidak jika itu hanya membuat seseorang jauh lebih terluka dibandingkan saat aku menolaknya.

…

Namanya Sasuke. Pemuda itu teman bermain game Naruto, teman sejak kecilku yang berusia tiga tahun lebih muda. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan Naruto saat pergi ke rumah Naruto ntuk meminjam komik _one piece_ terbaru miliknya. Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia dan Sasuke sudah berteman sejak lima tahun yang lalu, hal yang aneh karena pemuda itu tidak pernah menceritakan sama sekali tentang Sasuke padaku. Padahal dia selalu mengatakan tentang segala hal padaku, termasuk perasaan cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan seorang teman sekelasnya.

"Dia tampan ' _kan_?" aku melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedang memamerkan seringai khasnya saat sedang menggodaku.

"Aku bukan _pedhopil_ Naruto, lagipula aku tidak menyukai jenis manusia kutub sepertinya." Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar ucapanku.

"Hei Sasuke, dengar! Sakura berkata—" Aku mendengus dan tidak mau mendengarkan pembicaraan antara Naruto dan temannya yang dingin dan sok jaim itu. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah, saat teringat alasan aku pergi ke rumah temanku itu.

"Naruto, _One Piece_!" Aku bisa melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke ke arahku yang hanya kubalas dengan tatapan yang sama tajamnya. Heh! Aku juga bisa menjadi dingin jika aku mau. Sasuke yang merasakan tatapanku bersikap tak acuh dan mengambil _console game_ , kemudian melanjutkan permainannya. Oh, betapa aku membenci semua pria yang bersikap sok jaim seperti itu! Aku kembali ke rumah dengan kesal, komik yang kupinjam dari Naruto ku lempar dengan asal di atas ranjang. Baru kali itu aku merasa sebal terhadap seseorang!

Aku sangat percaya dengan karma, oleh sebab itu aku yakin bahwa aku telah melakukan hal yang sangat-sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan saat di minggu yang sama aku bertemu dengan Sasuke di sebuah _restaurant franchaise_ langgananku. Aku menengok ke arah kanan dan kiri, dan mendapati bahwa semua bangku telah terisi kecuali bangku di meja Sasuke. Aku melirik ke arah nampan yang kupegang dan menyesal kenapa tadi aku tidak memilih untuk membungkus pesananku dan memakannya di rumah. Argh! Dan kenapa tiba-tiba semua tempat duduk terisi penuh, padahal saat aku sedang mengantri memesan makanan masih ada beberapa bangku yang kosong! Aku membalikkan badanku berniat untuk meminta salah satu karyawan untuk membungkus makananku, tapi panjangnya antrian membuatku tak tega. Dengan berat hati aku pun menaruh nampanku di meja Sasuke, lalu duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di depan pemuda itu. Aku bisa merasakan tatapannya, namun aku berpura-pura untuk tidak peduli. Aku memilih untuk memasukkan sedotan di gelas minuman soda milikku, dan meminumnya, berusaha bersikap tak acuh.

"Kau pacar Naruto, ' _kan_?" aku tersedak begitu mendengar pertanyaannya, hidungku terasa perih karena minuman soda masuk ke hidungku, dengan cepat aku mengambil tisu di dalam tasku dan menyeka hidungku. Sial, rasa perihnya masih terasa.

"Kami hanya berteman." Ujarku sambil memencet-mencet hidungku, berusaha menghilangkan rasa perih yang masih terasa.

"Dia menyukaimu." Aku menatap Sasuke dengan sebal. Selain dingin, sok jaim, dan menyebalkan, pemuda ini juga sok tahu!

"Asal kau tahu saja, dia menyukai Hinata, teman sekelasnya!" jawabku sengit.

" _Dulu_ dia menyukaimu." Aku melirik ke arahnya sebal. Pemuda itu dengan santainya mengetik-ngetik sesuatu di leptopnya, sepertinya sedang mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Aku kembali berusaha untuk menganggapnya tak ada, dan memakan ayam goreng kesukaanku itu, entah mengapa ayam goreng yang biasanya terasa enak itu tak lagi terasa enak di mulutku. Ah, ini pasti karena ucapan Sasuke.

"Naruto tidak dan tidak pernah menyukaiku. Jika pernah, ia pasti mengatakan perasannya padaku." Ujarku begitu saja. Itu memang benar, Naruto tidak mungkin menyukaiku, dia memang baik padaku, tapi dia baik pada _semua_ orang. Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari leptop mahal miliknya dan menatapku tak percaya.

"Kau bodoh."

Pemuda di depanku ini benar-benar membuatku emosi. Kami baru bertemu sebanyak dua kali. Dua kali! Dan dia sudah mengataiku bodoh? Bukannya sombong, tapi aku selalu mendapatkan nilai bagus di raport-raportku, ip ku semasa kuliah pun selalu di atas tiga.

"Sekarang kau pasti berfikir tentang dirimu yang selalu mendapat nilai bagus di kampus ' _kan_? Itu membuktikan bahwa kau bodoh." Ujarnya santai. Demi ayahku tercinta, pemuda satu ini benar-benar menguji kesabaranku. Tak ingin berurusan lebih lama lagi dengannya, aku _pun_ memutuskan keluar dari _restaurant franchise_ itu, tanpa menghabiskan ayam goreng kesukaanku, tanpa sempat mencuci tangan sebelumnya. _Shit_. Aku lupa.

…

Ino terbahak-bahak saat aku menceritakan kejadian di _restaurant franchise_ , dengan menggoda ia berkata bahwa itu artinya aku dan Sasuke sebenarnya ditakdirkan untuk bersama, karena kita selalu bertemu. Bersama dari Hongkong? Naruto dan dia sudah berteman sejak lama, tapi aku baru bertemu dengannya bulan ini. Itu justru membuktikan bahwa aku tidak berjodoh dengannya. Kejadian di _restaurant_ minggu lalu hanyalah sebagian dari nasib buruk yang sedang menimpaku saat itu. Tapi sepertinya Ino tidak peduli dengan penjelasanku, gadis itu justru merasa sangat penasaran dengan Sasuke, ia bahkan memaksaku untuk mengajaknya pergi ke rumah Naruto, dan berharap Sasuke sedang berada di rumah temanku itu, jadi Ino bisa berkenalan dengannya. _Like hell I will!_

Rengekan Ino yang biasanya membuatku mengabulkan semua keinginannya, termasuk membantunya mengerjakan tugas hukum pidana miliknya, tak membuatku mengabulkan keinginannya. Aku bahkan menggunakan nama Shikamaru, agar gadis itu berhenti merengek. Ino menatapku tak percaya, ia tak menduga bahwa aku akan menggunakan nama kekasih pemalasnya itu. Ha, dia tidak tahu, bahwa sejak dulu aku paham bahwa titik kelemahan gadis itu adalah Shikamaru, kekasihnya. Gadis itu kesal, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyumpahiku semoga aku bertemu dengan Sasuke lagi, dan jika bisa saat itu Ino sedang bersamaku jadi dia bisa melihat sosok Sasuke. Dasar centil!

…

Ingatkan aku untuk membekap mulut Ino jika ia akan menyumpahiku, beberapa minggu kemudian aku bertemu dengan Sasuke di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Saat itu ia sedang bersama dengan Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai, sedangkan aku saat itu sedang bersama Ino. Aku menatap Ino sebal, saat ia dengan senyum sumringahnya mengenalkan dirinya di depan Sasuke. Aku bersikap tak peduli dengan kehadiran Sasuke, dan memilih untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Kiba, dan Sai, teman sekelas Naruto yang memang sudah ku kenal sebelumnya. Saat aku sedang membicarakan salah satu _anime_ yang kebetulan mereka berdua ikuti, tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tanganku, dan menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Aku bisa merasakan tatapan teman-teman Naruto, termasuk Sasuke, dan Ino ke arah kami berdua.

"Sasuke memberi tahuku soal kejadian minggu lalu," ujar Naruto saat kami berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dari mereka. Aku mengerutkan kening bingung dengan maksud ucapan Naruto. Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk lehernya, kebiasannya ketika merasa tidak nyaman.

"Soal apa?"

"Kejadian di _restaurant franchaise_ , soal aku yang menyukaimu." Aku langsung teringat dengan kejadian menyebalkan itu. Aku langsung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku mengerti.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke." Aku melihat Naruto memasang wajah lega, senyuman lebar kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Syukurlah, Sasuke salah paham. Aku tidak pernah memiliki teman wanita yang akrab sampai sepertimu. Sepertinya dia salah mengira itu karena aku menyukaimu." Aku langsung tertawa lepas saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dengan santai aku menepuk bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi dariku itu.

"Iya-iya, lagipula yang kau sukai itu Hinata ' _kan_?" muka Naruto memerah saat aku menyebut nama gadis yang sedang disukainya itu. Ah, terkadang aku iri dengan orang yang mukanya memerah karena sedang jatuh cinta, atau menurut anggapan mereka sedang jatuh cinta.

"Hei Saki, kau masih tidak bisa menolak pernyataan cita dari orang lain ya?" aku terkejut. Tidak biasanya Naruto bertanya tentang hal itu padaku.

"Tidak, kemarin aku bahkan menolak teman sekelasku." Naruto menatapku tak percaya. "Kau bisa bertanya pada Ino jika tidak percaya," ujarku agak sebal melihat tatapan tak percayanya itu. Pemuda itu terdiam sesaat sebelum mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah, kau harus melupakan kejadian saat kau SMA dulu, itu bukan salahmu, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah sampai tidak tega menolak semua pria yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu. Aku rasa dia juga pasti sudah memaafkanmu," ujar Naruto sambil melangkah kembali ke arah teman-temannya dan Ino yang nampaknya sedang heboh menceritakan sesuatu kepada mereka.

Ucapan Naruto membuatku terpaku. Kejadian saat SMA, kejadian saat aku pertama kali berpacaran dengan seseorang, adik kelasku yang begitu baik denganku, dan dengan teganya aku memutuskannya hanya dalam waktu satu hari. Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas, saat ia pergi kerumahku dengan peluh yang membanjiri baju seragamnya. Ia bergegas pergi ke rumahku, mengacuhkan kegiatan klubnya, saat aku mengetik sms meminta putus darinya. Masih teringat dengan sangat jelas, saat ia dengan wajah memelas, bertanya apa kesalahannya hingga aku meminta untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami. Saat itu aku mati-matian tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya, dan hanya berkata bahwa itu karena kesalahannya. Konyol, padahal saat itu aku memutuskannya hanya karena ucapan teman sekelasku yang mengejekku karena berpacaran dengan adik kelas sendiri.

Hubunganku dengan dia setelah itu terkesan kaku, bukan karena ia yang menghindariku, tapi justru karena aku yang menghindarinya. Setiap kami bertemu di sekolah dia masih menyapaku dengan lembut, namun aku tak menggubrisnya sama sekali. Aku benar-benar merasa seperti seorang perempuan dingin tak punya hati. Tahun berikutnya, dia pindah sekolah, mengikuti ayahnya yang pindah dinas di kota lain. Jangankan mengucapkan kata perpisahan, atau permintaan maaf, aku bahkan mengetahui kepindahannya dari temanku. Saat itu perasaan bersalah benar-benar menggerogotiku.

Saat lulus SMA, seseorang menyatakan perasaannya padaku, entah bagaimana, saat itu yang terbayang bukan wajah pria itu, tapi wajah adik kelasku. Dan akhirnya, aku tak akan tega menolaknya. Selalu begitu. Aku tak ingin membuat seseorang tersakiti lagi, sehingga aku tak pernah mampu untuk menolak perasaan seseorang. Lagipula setelah menjalani hubungan dengan mereka, aku jadi terbiasa dengan statusku, dan menjadi dekat dengan mereka, aku menyayangi mereka. Tapi ternyata tindakanku itu salah, karena ternyata sikapku justru membuat mereka tersakiti, aku hanya menyayangi mereka karena terbiasa, bukan murni dari perasaanku. Aku tak menyadarinya hingga peristiwa dengan Kabuto terjadi. Aku memang bodoh…

Suatu hari Ino bertanya padaku kenapa aku selalu meminta putus saat pacar-pacarku justru mulai menunjukkan keseriusan mereka terhadap hubungan kami. Aku menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan berkata bahwa itu karena belum siap untuk menjalani hubungan serius. Dia menatapku seperti melihat orang bodoh.

"Kau sadar bahwa setiap menjalani ubungan paling lama kau hanya bisa bertahan selama tiga bulan ' _kan_?" Aku baru sadar. Ucapan Ino benar. Teman pirangku itu mendengus.

"Jangan bilang, kau baru sadar?" aku hanya tertawa kaku mendengar ucapan sarkastiknya. Temanku itu tiba-tiba menatapku dengan serius.

"Saki, apakah… kau tidak percaya dengan cinta?" aku bisa berasakan tatapan kawatir yang diarahkannya padaku. Aku terdiam beberapa saat, memikirkan perkatannya. Aku bisa melihat Ino dan Shikamaru yang saling jatuh cinta, bahkan aku juga bisa melihat dan merasakan dengan jelas bahwa cinta diantara ayah dan ibuku sangat besar. Ayahku sangat mencintai ibuku. Aku tahu itu.

"Aku percaya, hanya saja aku tidak percaya bahwa ada orang yang mencintaiku Ino, meskipun ada, aku yakin bahwa suatu saat ia akan meninggalkanku. Dan akhirnya aku akan terpuruk sendirian."

Ya, sama seperti kedua orang tuaku, meskipun ayahku sangat mencintai ibuku, toh akhirnya ayahku meninggalkan ibuku sendirian, aku tak peduli meski itu karena kehendak tuhan sekalipun sehingga ayahku pergi meninggalkan kami. Yang aku tahu ayah _ku_ meningglakan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Sendirian. Dan itu menyakitkan. Aku tak mau mengalaminya lagi. Oleh sebab itu aku berusaha tidak mempercayai bahwa cinta itu tidak ada. Aku terus mengulang-ulangi hasil penelitian yang kubaca. Cinta itu hanya karena peningkatan hormone. Love doesn't exist.

 **TBC**

 **Disclaimer** : **Thor** punya marvel, begitu juga dengan **Draco Malfoy** , yang merupakan karakter milik JK Rowling, dan yeah… **One Piece** itu punya Oda _sensei_ …

Fict ini kubuat saat aku sedang galau, kisah ini anggap saja sedikit terinspirasi dari kisah nyata, terima kasih buat kalian yang bersedia membaca fict yang justru terkesan seperti buku harian ini. _Love you guys…._

 _Last, Please gimme your comment, concrite, or maybe your flame about this story. Really appreciate it._

 _Sign_ , Putri


End file.
